Un refuge
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: L'homosexualité d'Alec n'est toujours pas acceptée par son père qui le lui fait payer. Heureusement, Magnus est là pour lui.


Titre : **Un refuge**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

Il est devant l'immense porte du loft de Magnus. Il lève la main à plusieurs reprises, à chaque fois pour la laisser retomber le long de son corps, sans avoir eu le courage de frapper. Il ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi il est là.

Si Isabelle avait été présente, elle aurait certifié avoir vu son frère partir de l'institut en courant.

Alec n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer après la séance d'entraînement avec son père. Il avait juste enfilé un survêtement à la va vite, après avoir scarifier une rune de camouflage sur son bras pour éviter les regards interrogateurs des membres de l'institut.

L'entraînement avait dégénéré, encore une fois. Les coups de son père s'étaient rapidement transformés, et l'exercice était devenu un passage à tabac dans les règles de l'art. Et malgré le fait que Alec soit plus grand que son père, plus jeune, plus fort, il n'en avait pas moins peur. La colère de son père l'avait tétanisé, et la honte qu'il ressentait l'avait paralysé. Alec n'avait rien su faire. Il s'était soumis. Une façon de s'excuser, encore, pour ce qu'il était. Il avait encaissé les coups, sans faiblir, ou du moins il avait fait croire que tout ça ne l'atteignait pas, tant physiquement que moralement.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Et la douleur qu'il ressent sur tout son corps n'est rien en comparaison de celle qu'il ressent à l'intérieur. Il voudrait pouvoir hurler, ou pleurer, ou peut-être les deux. Seulement il ne sait plus comment faire. Ses sentiments sont enfermés depuis si longtemps, qu'ils ont fini par former un gros tas compact qui l'écrase. Tout au fond de lui. Si profondément que ça finit par l'étouffer, et que l'obscurité finit par le ronger. Il se sent seul, perdu, apeuré.

Inconsciemment, il s'est précipité chez Magnus. Avec lui, il a le sentiment d'être en sécurité, mais il ne l'avouera jamais. Comme il ne dira jamais combien il a besoin de son amour, et de ses bras qui ressemble à un refuge.

Ses vêtements de sport sont trempés de sueurs. Il déteste quand le tissu vient se plaquer sur sa peu humide car Il se sent encore plus sale. L'inconfort que lui procure ses côtes blessées lui donne l'impression d'être à l'étroit. La douleur irradie dans tous ses membres, et ses muscles se crispent un peu plus quand l'eau qui ruisselle le long de sa colonne se rafraîchit pour lui donner la chair de poule.

Il se trouve puéril et il est sur le point de faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvre soudainement en grand, dévoilant Magnus Bane et son regard onyx tellement troublant.

_Tu donnes des palpitations à mon chat, à force de faire les cent pas derrière la porte. Prétexte l'asiatique en jouant exagérément la forme du mélodrame.

Alec ne se rend même pas compte de la boutade et il s'excuse simplement.

Magnus lui trouve un air misérable.

_Pardon. C'était une erreur. Je m'en allais. Annonce-t-il sincèrement, comme un gamin pris en flagrant délit.

Bien sûr, Magnus fronce les sourcils pour manifester son mécontentement en relevant son index dans les airs et mimer un STOP.

_Tût tût tût, il est hors de question que tu repartes de chez moi dans cet accoutrement. Tu es trempé mon agneau.

Magnus a bien cerné que l'identité sexuel de son compagnon était une souffrance. Alec aurait pu naître avec une trompe d'éléphant au milieu du front qu'il l'aurait mieux vécu. Et ses parents aussi, visiblement.

Magnus contient son désir d'embrasser voracement son compagnon, trop soucieux de l'ombre qu'il voit dans son regard. A la place il choisit de saisir la main d'Alec pour le diriger à l'intérieur de son appartement.

Alec se laisse entraîner sans sourciller, en feintant lâchement qu'il n'en a pas envie alors qu'ils savent tous les deux que c'est le contraire.

_On va prendre une douche. Annonce Magnus sans laisser la moindre chance à Alec de refuser.

Le magicien n'a rien dit à son compagnon, pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Pourtant, il a remarqué que son compagnon se tenait légèrement voûté, qu'il contrôlait l'amplitude de sa respiration, que sa peau était pâle, son regard légèrement hagard. Magnus sait reconnaître quelqu'un qui souffre, même quand celui-ci le cache aussi brillamment que le bellâtre derrière lui.

Dans la salle de bain, Magnus se met face à lui. Son regard plonge dans celui du chasseur d'ombre. Lentement, il glisse ses mains sous le survêtement ouvert pour les faire glisser sur le thorax, pour remonter lentement vers ses épaules afin de faire glisser la veste le long des bras de son amant et la lui ôter.

Alec se laisse faire. Il n'a plus la force de lutter.

Magnus retire ensuite son t-shirt pour exposer le torse nu de son amant.

_Ici, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher. Dit le magicien en traçant du bout de l'index la rune de camouflage.

Alec ferme les yeux pour cacher son désarroi. Il ne veut pas mentir à Magnus. Il a confiance en lui. Pourtant, quand il efface la rune de camouflage pour dévoiler son corps blessé, il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver une excuse.

_Ce n'était qu'un entraînement.

Alec veut y croire, mais l'incertitude dans sa voix ne trompe pas.

_Ne dis rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant.

Alec se pince les lèvres nerveusement tandis que son regard se charge de mélancolie.

Magnus essaie d'ignorer ce qu'il voit et il fait en sorte que ses yeux ne s'attardent pas sur les écorchures, les abrasions, les contusions. Il essaie de contenir sa colère face aux hématomes sur le corps de son petit ami.

_Je suis fatigué, Magnus. Je voudrais juste fermer les yeux.

Alec ne parle pas d'une simple fatigue.

Non.

Magnus le sait.

Après s'être entièrement dévêtu tous les deux, Magnus les entraîne sous l'immense plafond troué d'où s'écoule l'eau comme une pluie tiède et bienfaitrice.

_ Laisse-moi faire, lui souffle Magnus. Et détends-toi.

Face à son amant, Alec se sent fébrile. Il est un peu gêné de la réaction de son corps et il a beaucoup de difficulté à se détendre. Magnus est magnifique, et la proximité de son corps doré ne l'aide pas à se calmer. Il frisonne quand ce dernier le frôle pour saisir une éponge et un gel douche qui sent comme lui. Un doux parfum de fleur d'oranger.

Magnus semble avoir une idée bien précise en tête. Il sait comment dénouer de toutes les tensions que Alec a dans le corps.

Alec n'ose pas bouger alors que les mains de son amant se baladent langoureusement sur lui pour le laver. L'éponge mousseuse caresse sa nuque, ses épaules, ses bras, sa poitrine, son ventre. Les caresses savonneuses sont suivies d'un chemin de baiser qui font frémir Alec qui ne peut contenir un gémissement. Il étrangle un râle de plaisir quand la main de son amant lâche l'éponge pour continuer à le caresser plus bas. Lentement, amoureusement, vite, au point que l'aîné de la famille Lightwood a le sentiment qu'il va perdre la tête. C'est trop bon, trop intense. C'est une sensation impossible à contenir dans le donjon où il enferme tous ses sentiments. C'est une rafale dans son geôlier, qui retourne tout sur son passage. Alec essaie de se contenir, de gérer cet ouragan de plaisir qui le submerge et le rend vulnérable. Mais ça le domine, et Alec est obliger de poser son front sur l'épaule de son amant qui ne cesse ses va et vient.

_Magnus… Halète-t-il impuissant. _Arrête. Continue._ Il ne sait plus.

Alec peut sentir les battements de son cœur accélérer un peu plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche du précipice. C'est angoissant de lâcher prise, pourtant entre les bras de Magnus, il se sent en sécurité.

Magnus accélère un peu plus, et finalement le dos d'Alec s'arque tandis que son corps se tend.

L'orgasme le dévaste.

La main de Magnus continue jusqu'à ce que son amant soit libéré. L'asiatique peut le sentir trembler contre lui, et haleter contre son cou. Il n'en est pas certain avec l'eau qui coule sur eux, mais il pourrait jurer que son amant pleure. La puissante émotion a chassé les autres.

_Tu vas bien ?

Alec ne répond pas tout de suite, certainement pour reprendre ses esprits, par pudeur aussi. A la place, il tourne légèrement la tête pour embrasser la nuque de son amant.

_ Je t'aime. Souffle-t-il, épuisé.

Magnus passe une main dans les cheveux de son amant pour lui faire redresser la tête, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Leur baiser est passionné, enflammé et Magnus est surpris quand Alec vient le plaquer contre la paroi de douche pour approfondir l'échange. A présent, ce sont les mains d'Alec qui essaient de se frayer un passage sur le corps de son amant qui a bien du mal à ne pas se laisser aller.

_Pas ce soir. Tu es fatigué. Tu as besoin de repos, et moi de te serrer dans mes bras. Il déglutit péniblement.

Lavé au sens le plus large du terme, Alec ne discute pas quand Magnus ferme le robinet de la douche, ni quand il le dirige hors de la cabine pour les sécher tous les deux, ni quand il les conduit dans la chambre pour se coucher entre les draps frais et accueillant.

Les bras de Magnus sont comme un refuge, et Alec finit par fermer les yeux apaisés.

 **FIN**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires sur ma fic précédente. C'est ce qui m'a donné envie de vous écrire celle-ci.**


End file.
